Expandable medical balloons have conventionally been used in the medical arts to open up plaque-restricted vessels by compressing the plaque that has accumulated within the vessel. However, in the process of expansion, these vessels can be damaged at the point of deployment of the medical balloons. Further, to date, conventional balloon technologies have been unable to provide any delivery of drugs over time to tissues damaged by the balloon expansion or the resulting distension of vessel walls. And, while stents have been used to deliver drugs within a patient over a period of time, the stents must remain in the patient for the period over which the drug delivery occurs, which can be problematic as the body responds to the presence of the stent. Accordingly, new devices and methods are needed that can deliver drugs over time in a patient that provide medical intervention without the need for the delivery device to remain in the patient.